Logia Kraft
by Cruel429
Summary: Was wäre wenn Garps seinen Enkel vom Roten Shanks fernhalten will? Ruffy trifft stattdessen jemand anderen und Garp wird zweifel bekommen ob dies die beste idee war. Die Geschichte ist aktuell auf Pause wird aber bald fortgesetzt MA Wertung


Die drei Logia Brüder

One piece gehört mir nicht!

Was wäre wenn Garp Ruffy von Shanks ferngehalten hätte?

Welche Auswirkungen würde es auf die Welt haben?

Die Geschichte beginnt auf der Insel Dawn die im East Blue liegt dem schwächsten und friedlichstem der vier Blues zumindest wenn man den Aussagen der Weltregierung glaubte.

Vize Adrimal Affe D. Garb auch als „Garb der Held „ war derzeit auf der Insel Dawn zusammen mit seinem sechs Jahre alten Enkel Affe D. Ruffy auf dem Weg zum Haus von Curleey DanDan einer Berg Banditin die er seit Jahren kannte. Garp vertraute ihr seinen Enkel an während er keine Zeit hatte seinen Enkel zu trainieren um ein Marine zu werden.

„Opa warum muss ich in das Haus zu dieser seltsamen Person gehen"? Fragte Ruffy, er hatte die Arme verschränkt und zog einen Schmollmund. Zum letzten mal Bengel Ich habe Gerüchte über eine berüchtigte Piratencrew gehört die sich in diesem Monat im East blue herumtreibt und ich will nicht das du merkwürdige Ideen von treffen mit ihnen bekommst. Du wirst ein marine sein wie Ich.

Aber ich will ein Pirat sein kein Marine erwiderte Ruffy mit einem grinsen. Garp schlug Ruffy schnell mit der Faust auf den Kopf und der erst sechs Jahre alte Ruffy flog auf den Boden.

Ich werde es nicht zulassen das mein Enkel ein Pirat wird erwiderte Garp während Ruffy sich von Boden erhob. Als Antwort streckte Ruffy ihm einfach die Zunge heraus während er sich den schmerzenden Kopf rieb. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu DanDans Versteck wo sie und ihre Banditen lebten. Sie wurden von einem Untergebenen DanDans begrüßt und anschließend zu DanDan gebracht

Das ist also deine Göre Garp? Fragte Dan Dan während sie auf das kleine Kind starrte dass glücklich ein großes Stück Fleisch in sich hineinstopfte. Das ist mein Enkel Ruffy, DanDan ich brauche dich um ein bisschen auf ihn aufzupassen. Ich bin sicher er und Ace werden sich gut miteinander verstehen sagte Garp mit einem Grinsen.

„Gib mir eine Pause" schrie die Bandenführerin verzweifelt, „wir können Ace kaum unter Kontrolle halten und jetzt sollen wir auch noch deinen Enkel betreuen". Ich wette er ist ein Monster. Schrie die Bandenführerin sie war ganz rot im Gesicht und hatte schon leichte Schweißausbrüche.

Nun du hast zwei Möglichkeiten du passt auf Ruffy auf oder du wanderst für den Rest deines Lebens ins Impel Down sagte Garp mit einem ernsten ausdruck. Ich habe eine menge illegaler Sachen die ihr getan habt übersehen.

„Gut ich werde in nehmen" sage sie mit einem besiegten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Gut sagte Garp mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Ruffy du wirst für eine weile hier bleiben.

Es gibt einen Jungen der ist zwei Jahre älter als sie ich bin sicher dass ihr beide Freunde werden könnt.

„Okay Opa" sagte der kleine junge wie selbstverständlich als er den abgenagten Knochen der kein Gramm Fleisch mehr enthielt über die Schulter warf.

„Gib es mehr Fleisch?" fragte der Junge mit breitem Grinsen.

Was! schrie DanDan als sie mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden viel mit einem riesigen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn.

Chef schrien die vielen Banditen unter DanDans Kommando als sie versuchten DanDan eine Reaktion zu entlocken jedoch ohne allzu großen Erfolg.

Am nachsten Tag fand die erste Begegnung zwischen Ruffy und Ace statt. Ihre erste Begegnung war weniger als freundlich Ace spuckte dem zwei Jahre jüngeren Ruffy mitten ins Gesicht.

Ruffy lies sich durch dieses ereigniss nicht beirren sondern Folgte Ace trotz dessem Unwillen sein Freund zu sein.

Nach drei Monaten traffen sie schließlich Ace Freund Sabo am gemeinsamen Versteck welches sich in einem hohlen Baum befand.

Dieses lag an der sogenannten Grauen Zone, diese war ein einziger riesiger Schrottplatz auf dem kein leben mehr herrschte.

Es stank so erbärmlich das faulige Dämpfe den ganzen Platz bedeckten.

Die Dorfbewohner wagten sich nur selten hierher es war also ein günstiges Versteck für die geklaute Beute die Ace und Sabo von der Bluejam Piratenbande geklaut hatten.

Von dem erbeutetem Geld würden sie sich ein Piratenschiff kaufen.

Die beiden älteren Jungen freundeten sich schließlich doch mit Ruffy an man sah sie häufig zusammen durch den Wald oder am Gauen Terminal entlang laufen.

Acht Monate sollte ein besonderes Ereigniss auf der Insel Dawn folgen das das Leben von den drei „Brüdern" für immer verändern würde und dessen Konsequenzen auf der ganzen Welt noch hohe Wellen schlagen würden. Also Ruffy du bist jetzt acht Jahre alt. Was sollen wir tun um zu feiern?

Fragte Sabo einen seiner „Brüder". Sie saßen in ihrem Versteck nahe der grauen Zone, „ich will etwas Fleisch essen" antwortete Ruffy mit einem dicken Grinsen, Ace und Sabo lächelten ihn an.

Das tust du doch immer Ruffy heute wollen wir etwas besonderes machen.

Besonderes? Fragte Ruffy er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite das einzig besondere ist das Opa heute zu Besuch kommt.

Stimmt und ich hoffe er wird uns auch nicht so schnell finden wir werden uns hier eine Weile verstecken erwiderte Sabo.

„Ich habe aber Hunger" sagte Ruffy der sich seinen knurrenden Magen hielt.

Ich auch wir sollten für eine weile in die Stadt gehen um etwas Fleisch und Zeug zu kaufen erwiderte Ace der sich ebenfalls den knurrenden Bauch hielt.

Ja Fleisch schrie Ruffy der sofort aufgesprungen war um mit seinen Brüdern in Richtung stadt zu laufen.

Ihr seid hungrig? Kamm eine Stimme hinter den drei Jungen.

Sie drehten sich um Sabo ergriff sein Metallrohr Ace einen Schläger und Ruffy nahm seine Grundhaltung im Kampf ein die sein Großvater ihm gelehrt hatte.

Sie sahen einen Mann der ein blaues Hend mit silbernen Muster trug die wie Wellen aussahen, weiterhin trug er eine kastanienbraune Hose. Der Mann hatte braunes Haar und blaue Augen die wie das Meer aussahen. Er stand mitten im Wasser, seine Beine wurden sanft von Wellen umspült.

Er hielt einen Braunen Leinensack in den Händen und schien aus dem nichts aufgetaucht zu sein.

Wer bist du? Zische Sabo und beäugte den fremden Mann misstrauisch der aus dem nichts aufgetaucht zu sein Ruffy und Ace beäugten den Fremden mit großer Skepzis.

Der Mann lächelte er lies sich nicht von der Skepsis der Kinder beeinflussen.

Mein Name ist Akuma Umino und wie ist euer Name?

Ich bin Ruffy antwortete er mit einem Lächeln Sabo und Ace seuftzen aufgrund von Ruffys einfachheit.

„Ich bin Ace" erwiderte er mit misstrauen in der Stimme.

„Ich bin Sabo" antwortete er mit einer Spur Neugier in seiner Stimme.

Nun was wollen sie?

Nun ich bin gerade zufällig vorbeigekommen und habe euer Gespräch gehört das ihr drei hungrig seid .

Als erwachsender kann ich doch keine Kinder hungern lassen oder? Fragte er während er gemächlich auf die drei zuging. In den meisten teilen der Welt teilen Erwachsende die Nahrung mit hungernden Kindern für Akuma fort und legte den Leinensack vor sich.

Du wirst uns zu essen aus der Tasche geben schrie Ruffy mit einem Grinsen, er ließ seine Kampfhaltung fallen und musste von Sabo zurückgehalten werden damit er sich nicht auf die Tasche stürzte. Das ist richtig antwortete Akuma mit einem Grinsen als er die Tasche öffnete.

Was springt für sie dabei heraus? Fragte Ace als er die Pfeife weiter in Kampfstellung hielt während Sabo weiterhin Ruffy zurückhielt. Zu wissen das ich verhindern konnte das drei Jungen hungern müssen ist alles was ich brauche sage er als er mit einem Grinsen in den Leinensack griff. Heraus kam eine sehr eigenartige Frucht. Sie sah aus wie eine Papaya jedoch hatte sie ein seltsames oranges Flammenmuster an den Früchte sind nicht faul? Fragte Sabo besorgt aufgrund des etwas merkwürdigen Aussehens. Nein ich versichere euch das sie nicht morsch sind versicherte der Mann sie sind sehr selten sie könnten nur etwas merkwürdig schmecken. Akuma zog eine zweite Frucht aus seinem Beutel die der ersten ähnelte. Sie war wie eine Birne geformt doch und hatte hellgelbe Wirbel an den ßlich zog der Mann eine dritte Frucht aus dem Sack.

Sie sah aus wie eine übergroße Kirsche jedoch war diese Komplett blau und hatte ineinander greifende Wirbel an den Seiten. Ich werde sie als erstes Essen um zu kontrolieren ob sie faulig oder vergiftet sind sagte Ace und näherte sich vorsichtig den auf dem Boden liegenden Früchten als erwarte er einen Angriff. Der Mann namens Akuma stand jedoch nur Selen ruhig dort und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten ihn oder seine Brüder ßlich griff sich Ace die Payaya mit den merkwürdig aussehenden Flammenmuster und biss ein Stück davon ab.

Faulig sind sie jedenfalls nicht sie schmecken Schlecht aber nicht so schlecht wie diese Durian Früchte die wir letzte Woche gegessen haben sagte Ace als weiter seine merkwürdige Papaya ass.

Also kann mann sie essen murmelte Sabo erleichtert als Ruffy nun endlich loslassen konnte, er und Ruffy gingen nun ebenfalls zu Ace und nahmen sich ebenfalls eine Frucht. Ruffy nahm sich die Frucht mit den hellgelben Wirbeln während Sabo die Frucht die so aussah wie eine blaue Kirsche nahm. Nicht lecker aber essbar, murmelte Sabo als er von seiner Frucht abgebissen hatte.

Stimmt murmelte Ruffy mit vollem Mund nicht so lecker wie Fleisch aber es macht wenigstens satt.

Ich hoffe ihr fühlt euch jetzt besser Kinder fragte Akuma als er sich den Sand von den Schuhen klopfte. Stimmt es das einer von euch heute Geburtstag hat fragte Akuma mit einem Lächeln.

Ja ich schrie Ruffy mit einem Megawatt Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Das ist gut ich habe zufällig auch ein Geschenk für dich lächelte Akuma und holte aus seinem Sack ein in braunes Papier gebundenes Päckchen."Danke Mister" sagte Ruffy und schneller als mann kucken konnte hatte er Akuma das Päckchen auf der Hand gerissen Ruffy riss das Papier ungeduldig zur Seite er wollte wissen was in dem Paket enthalten war. Ace und Sabo waren genauso Gespannt darauf wie Ruffy was in dem Paket enthalten war das sie sogar vergessen hatten Akuma im Auge zu behalten der diesen Moment nutzte um sich in Meerwasser aufzulösen, was in diesem Moment jedoch keiner der anwesenden mitbekam. Mach schon auf Ruffy drängte Ace seinen kleinen „Bruder". Ruffy riss das Papier auf heraus kamen zwei Bücher. Das eine trug den Titel „das große Buch der Teufelsfrüchte" von Doktor Vegapunk das andere „eine Anleitung zum Haki so verwenden sie die Kraft die in ihnen Schlummert". Ace sah sich das Cover des ersten Buches an, seine Augen weiteten sich als er darauf eine Frucht abgebildet sah die denen die sie gerade gegessen hatten sehr Ähnlich war. Ace blickte seine beiden besten Freunde an „Ruffy Sabo ich glaube ich weiß jetzt was das für Früchte waren die wir gegessen haben.

Teufelsfrüchte murmelte Sabo ehrfürchtig als er ebenfalls auf das Cover starte aber warum sollte uns jemand Teufelsfrüchte einfach so schenken, mein Vater Sabos Gesicht verzog sich bei der Aussage hat mir einmal erzählt Teufelsfrüchte werden auch Schätze des Ozeans genannt man kann sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt für mehrere Millionen verkaufen und viele Menschen würden sogar töten um eine von ihnen in die Finger zu bekommen. Sie blickten von ihrem Buch auf um Akuma zu fragen doc erst jetzt merkten sie dass dieser schon lange nicht mehr dort war. Keiner der beiden fand eine Antwort auf diese Frage bis Ruffy die eingetretene Stille unterbrach Lasst uns nachgucken welche Früchte wir gegessen haben. Ace und Sabo guckten sich an da keinem von beiden etwas besseres einfiel nahmen sie Ruffys vorschlag an. Sie schlugen die erste Seite des Buches auf: Die **Teufelsfrüchte**, auch _"Der Schatz der Meere"_ genannt, verleihen denen, die sie essen, eine einzigartige Fähigkeit:

Teufelsfrüchte lassen sich in drei Kategorien unterteilen: Logia, Paramecia und Zoan

Die Zoanfrüchte (動物（ゾオン）系, Doubutsu (Zoon) Kei ~ _Tier-Artige_) verleihen die Fähigkeit, den eigenen Körper mutieren zu lassen und so die physikalischen Eigenschaften einer anderen Spezies anzunehmen. Hierbei sind in der Regel drei verschiedene Formen der Verwandlung möglich, nämlich Tier, Tier-Mensch und Mensch.

Die Parameciafrüchte (超人（パラミシア）系, Choujin (Paramishia) Kei ~ _Übermensch-Artige_) stellen den größten Anteil an allen bekannten Teufelsfrüchten dar, da sie vielfältige Fähigkeiten unter dem Sammelbegriff "übermenschliche Teufelsfrüchte" vereinen.  
Die Parameciafrüchte verleihen eine Vielzahl von möglichen Fähigkeiten, die den eigenen Körper oder das Umfeld beeinflussen und verändern.

Die Logiafrüchte (自然（ロギア）系, Shizen (Rogia) Kei ~ _Natur-Artige_) gelten als die stärksten aller Teufelsfrüchte.  
Sie verleihen die Fähigkeit, den eigenen Körper komplett in ein Element zu verwandeln und dieses nach Belieben zu kontrollieren. Dadurch sind sie in der Lage allen physischen Atacken zu entgehen.

Verletzt werden können Logianutzter nur auf drei Arten:

1Übermaßiger Kontakt mit Wasser

2 Sie kommen in Kontakt mit Seestein

3. Hakiinduzierte Attacken

Die drei suchten Anschließend ihre Teufelsfrüchte in dem Buch. Bei den Zoanfrüchten wurden sie sie nicht fündig ebenso wenig wie bei den Parameciafrüchten. Es war schließlich allen drei klar das sie riesiges Glück gehabt haben müssten den es blieb nur noch eine Kategorie übrig und das waren die Logiafrüchte laut diesem Buch die stärksten und seltensten Fruchte die es überhaupt gab.

Ace fand schließlich seine Frucht zuerst er hatte von der Mera Mera no mi gegessen einer Feuerfrucht Ace war nun ein Feuermensch, wenig später fanden sie auch Ruffys Frucht, Ruffy hatte von der Goro Goro no mi gegessen einer Blitzfrucht Ruffy war nun ein Blitzmensch.

Sabos Frucht befand sich erst auf der letzten Seite er konnte sich in eine Sirupartige Masse verwandeln er war also jetzt ein Sirupmensch. Alle drei hatten ein Megawatt grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern.


End file.
